The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for guidance of the bowstring of a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a bowstring engaged through set of pulleys to a set of limbs and to a set of power cords. Engagement of the bowstring is of interest. It is of interest to make the engagement of the bowstring reliable, light, inexpensive, low maintenance, safe, and adjustable.
It remains desirable to improve the apparatuses and methods by which the engagement of the bowstring may be modified to suit the designer or user or both.